El secuestro
by Hikari Akira Yumiko Tomohisa
Summary: Stan es un chico muy codiciado por su tres mejores amigos: Kyle, Kenny y Cartman. Ellos tienen un plan en mente para lograr que el pelinegro sea solo suyo y de nadie mas. (Es mi primer tengan piedad .)


**Era un día frio en South park estaban caminando los dos mejores amigos Kyle y Stan conversando aunque Stan estaba un poco triste pero nadie sabía porque.**

-Stan no te preocupes, somos mejores amigos, me lo puedes contar todo. Siempre puedes recurrir a mí.**-Dice el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa-.**

-No te preocupes no es nada** con una mueca de tristeza mientras caminaba y sus ojos estaban totalmente tristes.-**

**En un intento de alegrarlo Kyle saca un helado de su maleta y se lo ofrece con una gran sonrisa.**

-Oye, Stan ¿Quieres helado? Es tu favorito**.-Dice el pelirrojo en un intento de animarlo.-**Por favor aunque sea lámelo solo un poco-.

-Okey al menos eso me subirá un poco el ánimo** suspirando y sonriendo en forma de rendición para lamerlo y empezar a comérselo sin darse cuenta que Kyle lo estaba viendo con una mirada algo peculiar que llegaba a asustar mientras se relamía los labios-.**

**El pelinegro no sabía los pensamientos del ushanka verde porque si no hubiera salido corriendo totalmente asustado, el pelirrojo solo pensaba como dormir con el pelinegro y luego quien sabe que cosas más hacer con el del pompón rojo en la cama del mencionado. Según su imaginación despertar al lado del pelinegro sería un hermoso sueño.**

-Kyle, Kyle despierta…¿Qué te paso? Estabas como ido y estabas babeando un poco** el pelinegro comiendo su helado con tranquilidad-.**

-Ehh…Nada solo en que hoy vamos a quedarnos en tu casa a jugar videojuegos ¿no?-**.Dice tratando de borrar de su imaginación algunos de sus pensamientos con referencia al de pompón rojo.-**

-Sii, va a ser muy divertido.**-Dice ahora más feliz recordando la reunión y que sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones dejando la casa para el solo y claro sus amigos-.**

-Si será perfecto... ¿A qué hora era de ir?** emocionado el pelirrojo-.**

-A las 7pm, Kyle me tengo que ir voy a preparar todo para la noche-**.Dice para irse corriendo despidiéndose de el con una mano-.**

-Claro, Adios Stan-**.Dice imitando el gesto-.**Stan…Vas a ser mío quieras o no…-**Susurra antes de irse el de ushanka verde con una sonrisa retorcida mirando a donde se dirigía el pelinegro-.**

**-_-Unas horas después-_**

-Wow que genial vinieron temprano chicos-**.Dice el moreno con una sonrisa fingida y con unas ojeras dejando pasar a sus amigos-.**

-Sí, oye ¿vamos a tu cuarto a jugar como siempre?** el rubio con un simple sonrisa ocultando todo lo que quería hacer con el pelinegro recibiendo miradas asesinas de parte de Kyle-.**

-Claro pasen**.-Dice dando una cálida sonrisa que a la vista se notaba fingida-.**

**Todos caminaban hacia el cuarto de Stan, Cartman iba detrás de Stan cuando de repente saca unas tijeras muy afiladas Y estaba a punto de apuñalarlo pero una mano lo detiene esa mano es del pelirrojo-.**

-¿Qué crees que haces culón?

-¿Quieres hacer algo doloroso o oír algo que duela?** la frase el castaño-.**Si lo que pensara fuera real mis fantasías ya no tendría que pensar más.-**Dice con una sonrisa psicópata sacando un cuchillo.**-Veras Judío, soñé que retorcía su cuello y la verdad no puedo esperarlo más…Voy a hacer que todo pase a ser color carmesí-**. Dice para casi abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro-.**

**Pero en un movimiento de reflejo el pelirrojo lo agarra y le quita el cuchillo tirándolo por una ventana abierta.**

- ni lo intentes gordo-.

**Mientras los dos discutían no se dieron cuenta que el rubio de la parca había subido rápido y contemplaba al pelinegro que estaba viendo la ventana con mucha tristeza-.**

-La luna ilumina su hermoso perfil y se ve muy frio y genial.**-Susurra con una sonrisa el rubio-.**Además esa piel bajo tu abrigo si la pudiera lamer….Ahhh sentiría que podría hacer contigo todo lo que yo quiera** el rubio dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.-**

-Eh…Kenny ¿Quieres jugar?-**.Dice ya mirándolo dándole una sonrisa cálida y pasándole un control-.**

-Claro.-**Dice para sentarse junto a el a jugar-.**

Ent**onces entraron los otros dos, el gordo saco de solo Dios sabe dónde un bat de beisbol y estaba listo para golpear al pelinegro cuando alguien le agarro la mano era nada más ni nada menos que Kyle que lo miraba sombríamente-.**

-Ni-lo-in-ten-tés.-Siseo Kyle molesto-.

-Chúpame las bolas Judío** Kyle le quita el bat y lo rompe en dos-.** Oye, ¿pero qué?** viendo como Kyle le dijo que se callara y señalo donde estaba el pelinegro que ya había caído en brazos de Morfeo-.**¿Que le paso?

-No te diste cuenta tenia ojeras no durmió muy bien**.-Dice el rubio apagando la televisión y depositando al de pompón rojo en su cama-.**Ahora que está dormido les propongo algo-.

-qué cosa el castaño con poca paciencia-.

-Miren sé que todos queremos para nosotros a Stan pero…él no está interesado en ninguno de nosotros pero les propongo un trato-**.Dice mirándolos seriamente-.**

-¿Qué clase de trato?** el pelirrojo-.**

-Uno que nos beneficia a los tres-.

-Te escuchamos-.**Dicen ambos mirándolo con mucha atención-.**

-Pues mi plan es…

-**_10 minutos después-_**

-¿Trato?-**.Pregunta Kenny después de haberles contado su plan extendiendo su mano para cerrar su trato-.**

-Trato hecho** los otros para poner sus manos juntas, cerrando su trato y yéndose a perfeccionar el plan-.**

**Cuando se fueron Stan se comenzó a remover incomodo en su cama estaba teniendo otra vez pesadillas esa era la razón de su tristeza y ojeras.**

_**-Sueño de Stan-**_

**_E_staba caminando en la ciudad con sus padres todo estaba tranquilo entonces sus padres lo sueltan y se empiezan a ir lejos de el-.**

-No Papá, Mamá n-no m-me d-dejen** con la voz entrecortada mientras caía de rodillas llorando -**.N-no m-me d-dejen llorando más fuerte mientras gritaba esa frase totalmente dolido-.

**Entonces vio que todo y todos los que estaban a su alrededor estaba desapareciendo asustandolo de sobremanera-.**

**_-Fin del sueño-_**

-NO ME DEJEN SOLO**.-Grita agarrándose del cuello totalmente asustado tratando de regular su respiración-.**

-No te vamos a dejar solo Stanley~-**.Escucha 3 voces cantarinas y se voltea a de donde viene las voces y ve a Kyle, Cartman y a Kenny mirándolo con un mirada digna de unos asesinos en series.**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-.**Ese grito se escuchó por el vecindario pero nadie le prestó atención ya que se habían acostumbrado a oírlo gritar cada vez que tenía pesadillas-.**

**_-5 Minutos después-_**

-Stan ahora si nos vamos a divertir-**.Dicen los 3 muy risueños mirando a Stan totalmente amordazado y solo con su camiseta y boxers, ya que ellos le habían quitado su abrigo y pantalones, el los miraba totalmente asustado y con ojos envueltos en lágrimas-.**

-Al fin podremos estar contigo todo los que queramos ** el pelirrojo con una sonrisa alzándole la barbilla dándole un beso tierno en los labios.-**¿No es verdad?-.**Dice mirando a los otros dos-.**

-Sí y nadie se dará cuenta de tu desaparición.**-dice el castaño dice apretándole sus mejillas dejándoselas totalmente rojas y haciendo que empieza a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas-.**Así me gusta que sueltes esas hermosas lagrimas-**.Dice limpiándole todas las lágrimas que había soltado para lamer sus dedos con una sonrisa-.**

-Jeje nos vamos a divertir mucho**.-dice Kenny para cerrar la puesta soltando una risa maquiavélica-.**

* * *

Okey aquí llega mi primer fic n.n es tan sensual escribir tu primer fic pero debo mejorar mi escritura u.u, quería poner lemmon pero me dio pereza -u- pero si esto llega aunque sea a los 5 reviews puede que haiga parte 2 y con lemmon ewe.

Bueno como sea gracias por leer n.n.

**_PD: El/La que descubre cómo se llama la canción que me inspiro a crear el fic se gana lo que quiera pedirme (Desde fic´s hasta Nose lo que quiera n.n)._**


End file.
